


Running Late Again?

by ShansPng



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShansPng/pseuds/ShansPng
Summary: Hey it’s me again, I’m sorry for burning the ship into ashes with my horrendous fanfiction.





	Running Late Again?

There was a loud, frantic stomping arising from the front of the school that Mr. Baldi worked at. He decided to take his time walking to the classroom he taught in, which might not have been a good idea, now that he thinks about it. Doors swung open, and in came the Principal himself. The one who reinforces the rules and is always the first one to emerge unexpectedly, is now rushing through the hallway as if there was an animal chasing him down for a meal. In any case, this would've been a chuckle, but of course, Baldi worried for his beloved co-worker.

A quiet, "Sir?" peeped out of Baldi, attempting to gain the Principal's attention without accidentally antagoniziqng him. Baldi would feel terribly guilty if he caused the Principal to dislike him. The taller male stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around to face the green sweatered man. After a moment of realization, he smiled softly and head towards Mr. Baldi. The smallest blush began to form on the taller man's cheeks. 'That darn smile..' He thought. 

"Hello Mr. Baldi, did you need anything?" The Principal cocked his head to the side by a slight angle, to look down at the formerly-mentioned teacher. Baldi shyly looked up, before gently smiling at his boss.

"You were late, I was just worried, that's all.." Baldimore trailed off near the end, but still got his point across to the Principal. 

A short chuckle leaked out of his mouth from the heartwarming action of his employee. The Principal lightly pecked the sweater'd teacher's cheek and reassured him that he was fine. They both bid their departure, but it was no doubt that they both were flustered for the rest of the school day. Mr. Baldi kept stuttering on his lessons whenever even the thought of their previous encounter creeped into his mind. The Principal Of The Thing on the other hand was planning something special. Maybe a nice date, but who knows for sure~

-

Might continue but who knows. I'm not making any promises :|


End file.
